New IBC-13 Sked (Request / suggest)
New IBC-13 Sked (Request / suggest) (beginning this 4th Quarter of 2014) (permanent, pero yung mga teleseryes, foreign dramas under TreseBella ,ex. Koreanovelas at ang mga animes diyan ay napapalitan pa rin po ito after the final episode of the currently aired teleseryes, foreign dramas under TreseBella and animes) :Monday to Friday (Note: Timeslot may vary in some areas, IBC Regional still airs the regional versions of Express Balita from 6 to 6:30 pm in Baguio, Iloilo, Cebu and Davao) :4 am – The Gospel of the Kingdom :5 am – Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? (Hosts: Jay Sonza, Atty. Batas Mauricio, Randy David, Cathy Eigenmann, Mariel Rodriguez, Dolly Anne Carvajal and Dr. Edwin Bien) :8 am – Joey & Teysi :Kapinoy Anime :9 am – Ghost Fighter :9:30 am – Kirarin :NICKELODEON ON IBC :10 am – Dora the Explorer :10:30 am – SpongeBob SquarePants :11 am – The Fairly OddParents :Feel-Good Tanghali :11:30 am – T.O.D.A.S. Kids :12 nn – APO Tanghali Na! (Hosts: APO Hiking Society (Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Boboy Garovillo) and Co-Hosts: Antoinette Taus, Rica Peralejo, Bela Padilla, Alfred Vargas, Bianca Manalo, Ramon Bautista and Brod Pete) (same game segments and more pa rin po ito) :Hapontastik :3 pm – Anna Luna :3:30 pm – Totally Spies! :4 pm – Winx Club :Kapinoy Tokusatsu (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday) :4:30 pm – Bioman :5 pm – Kamen Rider Fourze :KAPINOY PRIMETIME :5:30 pm – Noli Me Tangere (rerun) :6:30 pm – Express Balita (anchored by Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar) (simulcast on DZTV 1386 KHZ and DZTV TeleTrese) :7:30 pm – Janella: A Mermaid Tale (first-ever fantaserye of IBC-13) :8 pm – Maghihintay Sa’yo :8:30 pm - :PPP: Piliping-Piling Pelikula (classic/current Pinoy movies) (Mon) :Iskool Bukol (a school-oriented high school teen sitcom inspired by Iskul Bukol) (Tues) :Tasya Fantasya (Fri) :9:30 pm - :Whattaboys (Tues) :Abra Gayuma (Thurs) :Wednesday and Friday :4:30 pm – PBA (1st game) :6:30 pm – Express Balita (same anchors and more) (pantapat na po ito sa TV Patrol at 24 Oras) :7:30 pm – Janella: A Mermaid Tale :8 pm – Maghihintay Sa’yo :8:30 pm – PBA (2nd game) :10:30 pm – TreseBella: The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) (Tagalog Mexican drama) :11 pm – TreseBella: Glory Jane (Tagalog Korean drama) :11:30 pm – News Team 13 (anchored by Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso) (simulcast on DZTV 1386 KHZ and DZTV TeleTrese) :12 mn – Report Kay Boss! (Mon) :Forum ni Randy (Tues) :Good Take (Wed) :Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (Thurs) :Snooky (Fri) :12:30 am to 2 am – HSN :Saturday :4:30 am – El Shaddai :6 am – Hapi Kung Healthy :NICKELODEON ON IBC :7 am – Rugrats :7:30 am – The Fairly OddParents :8 am – SpongeBob SquarePants :8:30 am – The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron :9 am – Cooltura :9:30 am – KapinoyLand :10 am – NBA (Live via Satellite) :12 nn – APO Tanghali Na! :3 pm – CelebrityDATCom :PANALO WEEKEND :4 pm – PBA :6 pm – Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :7 pm – Maya Loves Sir Chief :7:45 pm – Joe D’Mango’s Love Notes (gusto ko ibalik yung drama anthology nay an. Hosted by Joe D’Mango. Pantapat na po ito sa MMK at Magpakailanman) :8:45 pm – T.O.D.A.S. :9:45 pm – Express Balita Weekend (anchored by Vincent Santos and Czarinah Lusuegro) (simulcast on DZTV 1386 KHZ and DZTV TeleTrese) :10:15 pm – Bitag :10:45 pm – Viva Box Office (current/classic Viva Tagalog movies) :12:30 am to 2 am – HSN :Sunday :4:30 am – Jesus Miracle Crusade :6 am – Kerygma TV :7 am – Family TV Mass :NICKELODEON ON IBC :8 am – T.U.F.F. Puppy :8:30 am – SpongeBob SquarePants :9 am – Chinatown TV :10 am – NBA (Live via Satellite) :12 nn – It’s Partytime :WEEKEND WINNERS :3 pm – PBA :7 pm – The Million Second Quiz :8 pm – Born to be a Superstar :9 pm – ONE FC :10 pm – Express Balita Weekend (anchored by Vincent Santos and Czarinah Lusuegro) (simulcast on DZTV 1386 KHZ and DZTV TeleTrese) :10:30 pm – Sunday Sinemaks (current/classic Pinoy action movies, concerts and TV specials) :12:30 am to 2 am – El Shaddai NOTE: NBA games is scheduled may very (depende kung anong oras ipapalabas yung NBA dun sa U.S. at ipapalabas live dito sa Pinas) and PBA commentaries usto ko in Taglish na po and also varied game schedule. Gusto ko meron ding timecheck din sa news ticker ulit dun sa Express Balita at Express Balita Weekend at tsaka gusto ko meron na ding news ticker at timecheck sa news ticker dun sa IBC NewsBreak at tsaka sa News Team 13. At tsaka, gusto ko meron pa rin pong TV specials, sports coverages and specials and more po at tsaka gusto ko yung news ticker with timecheck dun po sa Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?, Express Balita, Express Balita Weekend at News Team 13 at tsaka yung Express Balita regional editions sa Baguio, Iloilo, Cebu at Davao (news ticker with timecheck) ay visible na po mula sa headlines hanggang sa matapos na ang balita (bago ang susunod na programa) (except for commercial breaks). At tsaka, meron pa rin pong special goverage from PTV-4 pa rin po. At tsaka gusto ko ipalabas din yung PBA Classics po as a filler din of PBA po.